Laughter, Sex, & Love
by Laviva7
Summary: Alec et Magnus sont amis. Meilleurs amis. Ils le sont depuis des années. Et pendant toutes ces années d'amitié, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux, mais une nuit, tout change. Une bataille de chatouilles les entraîne dans quelque chose d'autre et à la fin de cette nuit, on peut sans aucun doute dire qu'ils ne sont plus seulement amis. TRADUCTION


NDA: Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Je n'ai de toute façon aucune excuse pour ça. Je voulais commencer à poster ma nouvelle fic multi-chapitres mais quelqu'un m'a défié sur tumblr et voilà le résultat (ouups). Cette fic a un contenu mature donc ne lisez pas ça en présence de n'importe qui (NdT: la traduction au sens propre ça donne "lisez avec discrétion", j'ai supposé que c'était ce que l'auteur voulait dire). Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez! C'est court, mais peu importe! Passez un bon week-end et on se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire! (NdT: voir le profil de l'auteur pour plus de ses fics, je mettrai le lien à la fin.)

Le défi est dans la note de fin, pour ne pas vous spoiler.

Alec et Magnus sont amis. Meilleurs amis. Ils le sont depuis des années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une fête à laquelle Izzy, la sœur d'Alec, l'avait forcé à assister. Alec n'aimait pas les fêtes, en fait, il les détestait, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il regrettait avoir assisté à celle-là. Cette nuit-là, il avait rencontré Magnus, cet homme excentrique qui, malgré leurs personnalités complétement différentes, s'était débrouillé pour devenir une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Sa personnalité ouverte et son charisme naturel semblaient compléter la timidité et l'introversion d'Alec. Ils étaient aussi opposés l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient l'être, mais cela ne faisait que rendre leur amitié encore plus parfaite.

Maintenant, ils n'étaient pas seulement amis mais aussi colocataires. Il y a un an et demi, ils avaient emménagés ensemble dans un loft de Brooklyn. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, mais il l'était assez pour que le chat et eux puissent vivre comfortablement. Oui, le chat. Magnus avait un chat, un munchkin nommé Chairman Meow qu'Alec aimait de tout son cœur. Ensemble, ils formaient un parfait trio et Alec aimait chaque minute de sa vie passée avec eux.

Un jour, alors qu'ils participaient au traditionnel dîner du dimanche avec la famille d'Alec, Izzy et Jace, deux de ses ennuyeux frères et sœurs, avaient décidé d'aborder le sujet de la vie sociale d'Alec à table, ou plutôt son manque de vie sociale dans le cas présent. Alec ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient fait ça, mais la conversation l'avait rendu confus et inquiet dans une certaine mesure. Il savait qu'il ne sortait pas et n'avait pas de rendez vous comme les autres le faisaient, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un vieil homme ennuyant piégé dans le corps d'un jeune homme comme ils l'avaient dit. Il avait des amis, peut-être pas autant qu'eux, mais il n'était pas un ermite.

"Magnus?" Demanda Alec. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux et regardaient une rediffusion d'une des séries préférées de Magnus: Project Runaway (1)

"Hum?" Demanda distraitement Magnus. Alec savait que son ami était pleinement concentré sur l'écran et pas sur son conflit intérieur.

Alec était incapable d'arrêter de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé durant le dîner. Son frère Jace avait même signalé qu'Alec ne riait jamais. Vraiment jamais. _Est-ce qu'il ne riait vraiment jamais? Etait-il si ennuyant?_ se demanda-t'il intérieurement

"Je sais rire, non?" Demanda Alec à voix haute.

"Quoi?" Demanda confusément Magnus.

"Je sais rire, non?" Demanda-t'il de nouveau en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux. Il savait que si il y avait quelqu'un dans ce monde qui le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même, c'était Magnus. Il était presque certain que son meilleur ami aurait les réponses aux questions pour lesquelles il n'en avait pas.

"Bien sûr que tu sais rire, chéri" Dit Magnus. "Ne fais pas attention à tes frères et sœurs, ils veulent juste se moquer de toi. Tu sais comment ils sont."

Alec fronça les sourcils, pas assez satisfait par cette réponse. Oui, ses frères et sœurs aimaient rire de lui, mais peut-être qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'ils avaient dit. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison et qu'il ne riait pas du tout. Il devrait peut-être faire plus attention à lui et compter le nombre de fois où il riait par jour. Il devait savoir si ce que ses frères et sœurs disaient était vrai parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se rappeler son dernier fou rire, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était la fois où Chairman avait fait ses besoins sur le tapis cher que Magnus venait juste d'acheter, une semaine après qu'ils aient emménagés ensemble, mais à part cette fois-là, rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il av-

Alec n'acheva pas le cour de ses pensées car la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser actuellement, c'était que Magnus était au-dessus de lui, et le coinçait contre le canapé pour le chatouiller.

"Tu vois?" Dit Magnus comme si ça prouvait ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt "Tu es en train de rire là."

Alec était extrêmement chatouilleux, mais presque personne n'était au courant. Bien sûr, Magnus était, comme d'habitude, l'exception à la règle.

"Magnus, arrête! Tu sais que je hais les batailles de chatouilles." Il le supplia mais Magnus ne l'écoutait pas. Ses doigts, taquins, continuaient de bouger, attaquant Alec sur les côtés. Alec se tortillait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire incontrôlablement.

Heureusement pour Alec, il était plus grand et plus fort que son ami, il réussit donc à se libérer de l'emprise de Magnus et à bondir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de Magnus.

"Ne t'enfuis pas, ou je t'attraperai, Alexander!" L'avertit Magnus.

Alec ne perdit pas de temps et fuit le salon aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Il courut à travers tout l'appartement en essayant d'éviter son ami si espiègle mais si Alec était plus grand et plus fort que Magnus, celui-ci était plus rapide, et lorsqu'il se retourna pour fermer la porte de sa chambre, Magnus était déjà là pour l'arrêter et le plaquer contre le plancher.

"Non, s'il te plaît! Arrête!" S'exclama Alec.

Il courut jusqu'au et empoigna un oreiller pour se protéger. Magnus ne l'avait même pas encore touché qu'il riait déjà comme un fou - ça montrait bien à quel point il était chatouilleux.

"Supplie autant que tu veux, Alexander, aujourd'hui, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour toi." Dit Magnus en écrasant Alec avec un autre oreiller avant de le clouer au lit.

"Non, s'il te plaît!" Alec se tortilla, mais Magnus avait déjà mis les mains d'Alec au-dessus de sa tête et le tenait en place grâce à son propre poids

"Je vais te montrer à quel point tu peux rire, chéri. Tu vas te faire dessus tellement tu riras"

Alec essaya encore une fois de se libérer, mais son corps était faible à cause de tous ces rires et ces tortillements. "Magnus, s'il te plait!"

Magnus secoua la tête et se contenta d'intensifier son attaque.

"Magnus!" Se plaignit Alec en rigolant. Il essaya de se dégager, en utilisant le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour déstabiliser Magnus.

"Tu ne peux rien faire, Alexander." Dit Magnus en souriant d'un air suffisant. "Tu es piégé et sur le point de mourir de rire." Ajouta-t'il en regardant le ventre d'Alec avec amusement.

Alec baissa les yeux - sa chemise était un peu remontée à cause de tous ses mouvements. "N'ose même pas!" Avertit-il son ami, mais Magnus saisissait déjà cette opportunité et chatouillait Alec par dessous sa chemise.

Alec frissona du contact soudain de leurs peaux. Ils s'étaient touchés un million de fois auparavant, ils avaient l'habitude de regarder des films blottis ensemble sur le canapé, mais ça n'avait jamais ressemblé à ça. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'atmosphère qui faisait qu'Alec avait le souffle coupé, mais pas à cause de l'attaque de chatouilles.

Clairement inconscient de l'effet non désiré qu'il faisait à Alec, Magnus continuait son attaque et commençait à faire des papouilles partout sur le ventre d'Alec (2). Alec riait, mais le toucher le laissait pantelant. (3) Il y avait une part de lui qui vibrait, qui venait à la vie à chaque fois que Magnus posait ses lèvres contre sa peau.

C'était trop, et Alec savait qu'il devait essayer de se libérer ou autrement il y aurait de grandes chances que non seulement il se fasse dessus, mais qu'autre chose se passe en bas. Quelque chose, il le savait, qui ne serait pas si facile à cacher.

Il était tellement perdu dans le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il ressentait qu'il ne remarqua pas lorsque les papouilles se changèrent en autre chose, quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à... _des baisers?_

"Qu'est-ce qu-" Alec essaya de parler, de demander ce qu'il se passait, mais maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir les lèvres de Magnus tracer les lignes de ses abdos, il ne savait plus se concentrer sur autre chose que cette formidable sensation.

"Magnus..." Réussit à souffler Alec.

Magnus le regardait avec une intensité d'une telle sorte qu'elle allait droit dans le pantalon d'Alec.(4)

"Alexander..." Répondit Magnus. Alec était soulagé de voir que son ami semblait aussi affecté que lui.

Leurs regards se verouillèrent l'un à l'autre pendant ce qui semblait durer des années, mais qui n'était simplement que quelques secondes. Alec ne regardait pas seulement son meilleur ami, mais l'homme sur qui il avait eu un crush depuis des années, l'homme qui depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés avait eu une place bien particulière dans son cœur. Il ne savait juste pas à quelle point cette place était spéciale jusqu'à maintenant.

"Embrasse moi." Dit Alec pratiquement à bout de souffle.

Magnus relâcha le poignet et l'embrassa. Alec répondit au baiser brouillon, chaud et maladroit, mais parfait malgré tout. Leurs lèvres s'emboîtaient comme deux pièces du même puzzle. Alec n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un auparavant, ou tout du moins pas un vrai baiser, mais il doutait que quelque chose puisse être plus parfait que la sensation d'embrasser Magnus.

Le baiser augmenta la température de la pièce et Alec se retrouva bientôt à essayer de déboutoner la chemise de Magnus.

"Nous sommes pas obligés de le faire si tu-"

"Je veux le faire" Dit Alec, car c'était la stricte vérité. Il n'avait jamais rien voulu dans sa vie autant qu'il ne souhaitait faire ça avec Magnus, il reprit donc ce qu'il faisait avant que son ami ne l'interrompe, et soudainement, il ne restait plus qu'un amas de membres enchevêtrés, de vêtements dispersés et de baisers pressants.

Magnus était un homme expérimenté, Alec le savait, même si lui ne l'était pas. Il n'avait jamais rien fait avec quelqu'un mais faire ça avec Magnus, ne ressemblait pas à une erreur, au contraire, il lui semblait avoir attendu ça toute sa vie.

"On ira lentement, ok?" Chuchota Magnus dans son oreille. "Si à un moment, tu veux que je m'arrête, tu n'as qu'à-"

Alec le fit taire d'un baiser. Il appréciait que Magnus s'inquiète, mais il avait un besoin à satisfaire, et il n'avait pas attendu tout ce temps pour que Magnus ne ruine tout avec un speech sensible-sentimental (5)

"Touche-moi" Demanda Alec dans un moment d'audace.

Magnus obéit, le touchant par dessus son caleçon, traçant avec ses longs doigts les contours du large sexe d'Alec. Alec gémit et se tortilla. Ce sentiment était merveilleux, il ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti auparavant.

Magnus le préparait lentement, prenant son temps pour retirer le sous-vêtement d'Alec, amenant celui-ci au bord du gouffre.

"Plus vite!" Exigea Alec.

"Non, Alexander." Dit Magnus. " Je fantasme sur cette situation depuis des années, nous irons lentement. Je te prendrai lentement."

Alec ne dit rien, mais un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il réalisait qu'il ne contrôlait plus son corps et qu'il était entièrement à la merci de Magnus.

"Tu es si vocal." Le taquina Magnus. "Qui l'aurait cru, hm? J'aime ça... C'est très sexy."

Alec voulait faire quelque chose, il bougeait ses mains maladroitement, ne sachant pas où les mettre ou que faire avec. Magnus avait toujours son caleçon, mais Alec était trop timide pour tenter quelque chose.

"Tu es tellement beau." Murmura Magnus. Il déposa une traînée de baisers mouillés de la mâchoire d'Alec jusqu'à son entrejambe, et Alec perdit l'esprit. La sensation était si intense, si écrasante, que lorsqu'il sentit Magnus le prendre dans sa bouche chaude, il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'haleter, gémir et crier en même temps.

Il était tellemet proche et loin à la fois. C'était comme tomber d'une falaise et ne jamais toucher le sol. C'était clair, au moins avec l'expérience limitée d'Alec, que Magnus savait ce qu'il faisait. Et qu'il en tirait parti.

"Magnus, s'il te plaît!" Supplia Alec. Magnus secoua la tête, l'érection d'Alec toujours en bouche. "S'il te plaît, tu es en train de m'achever!"

"Bien." Dit Magnus. Il relâcha l'érection d'Alec dans un _plop_ audible et mouillé, faisant frissoner celui-ci de la tête aux pieds.

Alec n'avait rien à quoi comparer cette expérience, mais les dieux savaient que c'atiat la meilleure chose qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivée. Dire que la bouche et la langue de Magnus étaient miraculeux était un euphémisme.

"Est-ce que c'est le bon moment pour t'avouer," Dit Magnus tandis qu'il imprimait un mouvement de va-et-vient sur la longueur d'Alec. "que je me masturbe en pensant à toi depuis des années?"

Alec enregistra à peine ce que Magnus venait de dire, son esprit était embrumé par son soudain et urgent besoin de trouver une délivrance. "Magnus, s'il te plaît!"

Magnus obéit encore une fois et reprit Alec en bouche, montant et descendant la tête à un rythme qui amena Alec au bord de la jouissance.

"Magnus, je vais-"

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vint rapidement dans la bouche de Magnus. Son corps en continua à trembler encore après.

"Tu as bon goût." Dit Magnus en léchant ses lèvres avec approbation. "Tu veux essayer?"

Alec ne savait pas ce qui le fit accepter, mais il le fit. Avant ce jour, l'idée de goûter son propre sperme le répugnait, mais il l'avait fait et lorsque Magnus l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, il put sentir le goût salé de son sperme dans la bouche de son ami. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la chaleur du moment, ou parce qu'il était trop étourdi après cet orgasme époustouflant pour avoir des pensées cohérentes, mais à ce moment-là il était d'accord avec Magnus. Il avait bon goût.

Magnus prolongea le baiser durant plusieurs secondes, et quand l'étourdissment causé par son orgasme commença à disparaître, Alec prit conscience de la bosse dure pressée contre sa jambe.

"Je peux?" Demanda Alec avec hésitation, pointant l'érection évidente de Magnus. Apparement, les orgasmes le rendaient plus audacieux.

"Je t'en prie." Dit Magnus, aidant Alec à retirer son caleçon afin que celui-ci ait un meilleur accès à la partie la plus précieuse de son corps.

Alec saisit le sexe long et assez épais de Magnus dans sa smain, et comme s'il se faisait plaisir à lui-même, il commença à imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient, jusqu'à ce que Magnus halète et tremble, déversant de longs jets de sperme sur leurs deux poitrines.

"Alexander..." Dit Magnus, le prononçant comme si le nom d'Alec était sacré.

"Magnus..." Répondit Alec en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

Il avait tellement à dire, mais il ne trouvait pas le moyen d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il se contenta donc d'embrasser à nouveau Magnus. Il espérait que ce simple baiser puisse exprimer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait, car c'était bien de l'amour. Cela l'avait toujours été. Depuis des années, il essayait de mettre ce sentiment de côté par peur de perdre son meilleur ami, mais plus maintenant.

"Je t'aime." Chuchota Magnus, volant pratiquement les mots des lèvres d'Alec.

"J-Je t'aime aussi." Répondit Alec, sentant son cœur battre la chamade.

"Bien." Dit Magnus avec un sourire.

Ils maintinrent le silence quelques secondes, essayant de calmer leurs respirations. Leurs mains étaient entrelacées et chaque part de leurs corps se touchaient. Alec ferma les yeux et rigola en se rappelant une conversation qu'il avait eu il y a six mois, lorsqu'il avait dit à sa sœur qu'il avait décidé d'emménager avec Magnus.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses?" Demanda Magnus curieusement.

"Hmmm, je dois deux cent dollars à Izzy."

"Pourquoi?"

"Quand je lui ai dit qu'on emménageait ensemble, elle a dit qu'on finirait par... Et bien, faire quelque chose dans ce genre là."

"Elle a dit ça?"

Alec hocha la tête.

"Et bien, j'imagine que je peux t'aider à payer, vu que je suis à moitié responsable de ce qui s'est passé."

"Pas besoin." Dit Alec en jouant avec les poils du torse de Magnus. " J'ai économisé de l'argent pour pouvoir sortir avec mon petit-ami potentiel."

"Et bien, il n'est plus si potentiel, chéri, et tu peux toujours sortir avec. Tu le connais mieux que personne...il a un petit faible pour la nourriture éthiopienne."

Alec sourit, sentant son cœur soudainement submergé de bonheur. "C'est un rendez-vous."

"Exact." Dit Magnus en sortant du lit, laissant Alec admirer son corps ferme. "Viens, on doit se laver et il y a un changement de chambres qui a besoin d'être fait dans ce loft."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, le Chairman aura finallement sa propre chambre."

Alec éclata de rire et suivit Magnus dans la salle de bain, se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. _Qui aurait imaginé que rire pouvait être si sacrément récompensé?_

 **Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Favorites, Follows et Reviews sont toujours les bienvenus!**

 **PS: Vous pouvez trouver une version de cette histoire sur mon tumblr (lien dans la biographie de l'auteur)**

 ****Défi: "Imagine que toi et ton meilleur ami vous soyez sur son lit vous chatouillant et vous battant gentiment, quand soudainement, il te retourne sur le dos et te coince les bras au-dessus de ta tête. Il sourit arrogamment parce qu'il sait que tu ne seras pas capable de t'échapper. Il te fait un sourire méchant, commence à te faire des papouilles sur le ventre et tu rigoles et cries. Tu lui dis d'arrêter parce que ça chatouille, mais il continue, et bientôt, les papouilles se transforment en baisers qui descendent de ton ventre jusqu'au bord de ton pantalon. Il te regarde à travers ses cils comme s'il demandait ton approbation, et tu hoches la tête. Il commence à baisser ton pantalon et disons juste qu'après vous n'êtes plus exactement amis."**

(1)NdT: je laisse en anglais parce que ça donne mieux mais ça signifie Project de fuite/d'évasion

(2)NdT: alors j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire cette fin de phrase "to blow rasperries all over Alec's belly", car on a pas vraiment d'équivalent français. En fait, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, par papouilles, j'entend ici expulser l'air par la bouche en faisant des petits bruits. Magnus fait ça sur le ventre d'Alec.

(3)NdT: la traduction au sens propre de la phrase donnait "Il mourrait avec le toucher" (he was dying with the touch), je n'ai pas trouvé de tournure qui pourrait s'en approcher, donc j'ai mis ça.

(4)NdT: désolée du manque d'esthétisme de la formulation, je n'ai, encore une fois, rien trouvé d'autre qui ne m'éloignerait pas trop du texte original

(5) NdT: formulation de base: touchy-felly, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour retranscrire l'idée de base.

Je remercie MsAlexisCriss pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire son histoire et d'utiliser son image pour illustrer la traduction de Laughter, Sex, & Love .

Le lien vers le profil de l'auteur (enlevez juste les parenthèses et les espaces): ( ) ( .net) /u/5535369/MsAlexisCriss

Le lien vers l'histoire originale: ( ) ( .net) /s/12109794/1/Laughter-Sex-Love

Voilà, cette histoire est finie, les petites notes de fin aussi.

Juste un dernier détail:

 **Je vous encourage à laisser des reviews, l'auteur les aura étant donné que je les lui traduirai en anglais.**


End file.
